


you take my breath away

by dearesthearts



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunion Fic, Songfic, bit of pain but its fluffy, im so sorry, lucifer sings queen as he should, they love each other so much its kinda sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearesthearts/pseuds/dearesthearts
Summary: chloe wakes up in the penthouse alone in lucifer's bed and hears him (unknowingly) playing her favorite song on the piano. just lots of fluff and feelings in the mix.based on the song "you take my breath away" by queen.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	you take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dre_deckerstvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_deckerstvr/gifts).



Chloe wakes up in Lucifer’s bed wearing nothing but his shirt. It’s the strong smell of him that fills her senses and makes her recall the night before, the night he finally came back to her, came back home. It was the first night in six months that she managed to have a nice night of sleep, not filled with relentless tossing and turning and waking up in the middle of the night, clothes drenched in sweat and throat raspy after she screams for him in her sleep, calling out hoping he’d somehow hear her and come back to his family. Suddenly, she gets out of her daze and realizes the bed is cold. He’s not there anymore, she’s not wrapped in his arms. Startled and scared, she sits up, looks around the room and spots him in the living room. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t even heard him, sitting at his piano, long slender fingers playing delicately with the keys and alternating between singing and humming even more softly to himself, needing the release and comfort of the music but not wanting to wake Chloe up.

She lets her body relax as she shuffles back and sits against the headboard, she doesn’t want to get up and disturb him just yet. He’s sitting with his eyes closed, swaying mindlessly to the melody he’s creating himself, and she can’t help but sit back and admire him, the love of her life, the man that left her six months before in the most selfless act she has ever witnessed.

She quickly recognizes the tune Lucifer is starting to play and smiles to herself, being reminded of her dad and listening to that 70’s ballad when she was young. It was one of her favorite things to do with him, enjoying an afternoon together, listening to his records and to him rambling about his favorite artists, stories of concerts he attended with his friends. Music was a hidden passion of her dad that quickly became one of her hidden passions as well. Lucifer unknowingly (or knowingly, who knows? We’re talking about the crazy, unpredictable man she grew to love here.) chose to play one of her favorite songs. She’s shaken from her thoughts when he begins to sing the lyrics and she manages to smile even bigger when she looks at him and notices he’s staring at her with the most intensity and love she has ever seen pouring from someone.

_ “ _ _ Look into my eyes and you'll see _

_ I'm the only one _

_ You've captured my love _

_ Stolen my heart _

_ Changed my life” _

At this point, realizing he already saw her awake, she can’t help herself and gets up, slowly walking towards the man at the piano, never dropping her smile and never breaking eye contact. She could tell he was spilling his heart and soul to her by the way the words just rolled off his tongue with ease, like he means every single word he’s singing. And he does.

Chloe ghosts her fingers along his bare shoulders, stepping around him to sit next to him on the bench, breaking eye contact for a mere few seconds.

  
  


_ “And the way you touch _

_ I lose control and shiver deep inside _

_ You take my breath away” _

As soon as she sits, he looks back at her and as he stares at her mesmerizing eyes, he knows. He’s completely, utterly fucked. He already knew, deep down he has always known that he was gone the moment he laid eyes on her for the first time. But seeing her, so close, so vulnerable and matching his own devotion, never failed to knock him back on his ass again. Every. Single. Time. He never knew he was capable of loving, having forgotten what it was like. He had never loved anything since the moment he was cast out of heaven. He was afraid, terrified even, of letting himself feel, or even worse, let others feel for him. Despite his very public and unfiltered hatred for his father, in the back of his mind were always feelings of guilt and doubt, wondering if maybe it was his flaw, if he truly only knew how to bring destruction. But in that moment, he felt nothing but love and adoration for the woman in front of him, and he could feel the love pouring out of her in return. For him. Only for him. And for once in eons, he wasn’t scared. 

After playing only the melody for a few moments, being lost in his thoughts and her eyes, he returned to the song, singing the lyrics quietly as if a prayer that should be heard by Chloe Decker only.

_ “You can reduce me to tears _

_ With a single sigh _

_ (Please don't cry anymore) _

_ Every breath that you take _

_ Any sound that you make _

_ Is a whisper in my ear _

_ I could give up all my life for just one kiss _

_ I would surely die _

_ If you dismiss me from your love _

_ You take my breath away” _

He quickly felt overwhelmed by the feeling, he couldn’t last long comfortable with his walls down, so he kept once again playing only the song while trying to keep his tears at bay, alternating between closing his eyes and opening them only to stare at the keys, Surprise struck him when he hears her whispering the next lyrics in his ear, her soft voice wrapping him like a blanket.

_ “So please don't go _

_ Don't leave me here all by myself _

_ I get ever so lonely from time to time” _

Her mind goes back to the months she spent without him. The relentless search for a solution, teaming up with Amenadiel,Maze and Linda to try and find a loophole, something that could make him come back. Ella and Dan helped the most they could. They had no idea where their friend had run off to, but they couldn’t bear to see Chloe hurting. And she would never let her mom know, but even Trixie spent countless nights under her blanket, researching about heaven and hell and everything in between, hoping to find something that would bring her best friend back. She missed him and missed her mom’s usual cheery happy self she was around Lucifer.

The devil finally looks back up at her, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, lighter than she has ever seen them look even if they were only bathed in moonlight. The moment he sees her tears, he lets his fall freely down his face, allowing his walls to break down again and be vulnerable around his miracle. She truly was his miracle. His saving grace. He breaks back into song with a trembling yet even more intense voice than before that left her dizzy and breathless.

_ “I will find you _

_ Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you _

_ Right until the ends of the Earth _

_ I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you _

_ That you just take my breath away” _

  
  


As he focuses again and keeps singing the lyrics, she allows herself to tenderly kiss his neck and shoulder before laying her head down on it and he feels a shiver creeping up his spine as well as an overwhelming warmth filling his chest. As he winds down from the song, they let themselves sit in silence, quiet breaths the only sounds filling the room.

Chloe is the one to break the peace, shuffling closer to him by throwing her leg on his lap and her hand to mindlessly play with the hairs on the back of his neck. In turn, he lets his hand drop from the keys to her leg, tracing small patterns on her bare skin. Taking a deep breath, he turns to her and rests his forehead against hers. They sit for a few more moments in pure bliss, taking the comfort they need from each other. 

The knowledge that his detective loves him will never stop baffling him and, even though he shouldn’t, he freezes for a second when she closes her eyes and leans in to press her lips against his. 

That was their first kiss since he came back, he was way too gone the previous night and she was too worried about him to even think about kissing him. Honestly, if they had kissed in the midst of the chaos, tears and relief from the night before, neither of them could recall it. 

When she pulls away from the purest kiss she has ever had, she notices the tears he had been holding minutes before had been let free for the second time that night. He stripped his soul bare for only her to see, let her see how vulnerable and open he was around her. How much he trusted her no matter their past of wrongdoings and betrayals. 

They were soulmates and both of them knew it. 

She brings her hands up to gently hold his face and to make sure he won’t look away from her eyes when she whispers the words he had been craving to hear since he last heard her say them on the balcony he flew off from six months ago. If he thought he was happy in that moment, nothing could prepare him from the feeling of the walls around his heart finally cracking and crumbling down as soon as she says the words. “I love you, and I can guarantee you that will never change. I love you. All of you. Devil. Angel. You.  _ My _ Lucifer.” 

The look of pure disbelief and astonishment that he shows in his eyes is enough to break her heart and make her feel for him. In that moment she decides she will never, ever spend a day of her life where she wouldn’t tell him how loved and appreciated he is. Even though he thinks he’s not worth it, he’s the most valuable thing to her, aside from her daughter. Chloe Decker’s heart belongs to the Devil and she wouldn’t choose to have it any other way. 

Of course, Chloe’s phone has to start ringing while they have a moment. It’s so frequent and so _ them  _ that they don’t even flinch, just share a breathy laugh and she blindly reaches for her phone, putting it on silent and throwing it somewhere in the penthouse, all of that without breaking eye contact or touch with the man attached to her. “Not today, Satan”, she says with a laugh. Not this time, they wouldn’t lose each other again. They will never let go of each other, of each other’s love. An unspoken deal sealed with their eyes, the most intense gaze between the lightest blue and darkest brown eyes, an intensity so big that it truly took their breaths away.

**Author's Note:**

> so.... this was my first one-shot and i'm not sure if i'll write more but here we are! took inspiration from my own concept written on @luciferconcepts on twitter and obviously the song. hope you enjoy it regardless of how short it is! <3
> 
> twitter: @dearcstheart  
> instagram: @lightbringer


End file.
